Bedrich Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Annie heads to Alaska on a rescue mission to tame 20 tots who terrorize their young single mom, who is at wit's end." Submission Reel ???: "Hi, I'm Camille. I'm a single mom and college student. My partner left me behind after meeting another woman on the computer." Observation Begins Annie: "Did your kids ruin any holidays, Camille?" Camille: "Unfortunately, yes. Thanksgiving and Christmas were ruined." Annie: "How so?" Camille: "First of all, Thanksgiving was , because " Annie: " " Camille: "Well in Christmas, we went shopping until my children began shoplifting over $500 dollars of merchandise. On Christmas Eve, . And on Christmas Day, " Mall Mayhem Annie: "Later on, mom took the kids to go to the mall to buy a birthday present for their cousin, but it was nothing but appalling." shoplifts a PB&J Otter DVD Camille: "Eve, put that PB&J Otter DVD back." runs to the toy store and shoplifts a Diego plush Camille: "Banjo, put that Diego plush back." spits at an adult man's face Camille: "Bubbles, you do not spit at anyone." places a whoopee cushion on a bench Camille: "Night, don't do that." pulls an adult woman's hair Camille: "Courtland, let that lady's hair go." runs into a Starbucks coffee shop and plays with a cash register Camille: "Charles, leave the cash register alone." scratches a security guard in the neck Camille: "Clayton, you don't scratch people; it hurts very much." removes his clothes and runs through the mall naked while Camille tries to catch him Camille: "Oliver, come back here and put your clothes back on before someone sees you!" jumps into a fountain with his clothes on Camille: "Ash, come out of the fountain." runs to a candy shop and shoplifts a few pieces of candy Camille: "Megan, put all of that candy back." runs to an unauthorized area Camille: "Danielle, get out of there. You do not have permission to go there." urinates on some plants Camille: "Sandy, no! You do not go pee-pee on the plants." goes to a Ralph Lauren shop and hits a shopkeeper Camille: "Excuse me! Binky, we don't hit people. That is not nice. And come out of the shop." goes into an elevator alone Camille: "Grace, where are you?" defecates on a bench Camille: "Rocky, you do not take a dump on that bench." puts fake doo-doo on the floor, steps back, and sees a man step on it laughs at that Camille: "Belinda, please don't place fake doo-doo on the floor, and it is not funny." goes to the Disney Store and knocks over some toys on a shelf Camille: "Matilda, pick up the toys and put them back where they belong." Henrietta Camille: " " Annie: "And when the vigintuplets wanted McDonald's when Mom said they were going to have Subway, they threw a very epic tantrum." Megan: "WE WANT MCDONALD'S!!!!" Camille: "Not today, we will be having Subway." Dinner at the Restaurant Annie: " " Sandy, Megan, Ladonna, Charles, Grace, Courtland, Night, Rocky, Belinda, Ash, Clayton, Henrietta, Danielle, Matilda, Bryce, Banjo, Eve, Oliver, Bubbles and Camille are sitting down at a restaurant turns his nose at his plate full of cabbage and beets Bubbles: "Yuck! I hate cabbage and beets!" Banjo: "Celery is gross! I don't wanna try it!" Camille: "Just try them, guys." Bubbles: "I don't want to eat my beets and cabbages!" Clayton: "Carrots, yucky...cucumbers, yucky...onions, yucky and smelly..." Eve: "Tomatoes and mushrooms are yucky!" Oliver: "Ew, I hate spinach and broccoli!" Charles: "Turnips are yucky!" Ladonna: "And these peppers taste terrible!" Ash: "Pineapples and shrimp smell awful!" Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Teaching Continues Camille gets a phone call phone rings answers the phone Camille: "Hello " ???: " " Camille: " " Camille's sister: " " Camille: " " Camille's sister: " " The vigintuplets' extremely scary and epic tantrum (part 1) AM Morning Annie: "When the kids wanted to play outside, and then mom said no. The vigintuplets kicked up their new record high epic tantrum which lasted 20 hours." Camille: "No, not today, we're going to your cousin's birthday party." Binky: "WE DON'T WANNA PUT OUR PARTY CLOTHES ON!" runs around the house naked The vigintuplets' extremely scary and epic tantrum (part 2) Matilda: "I don't wanna!" Binky: "You're stupid!" Magic Play Technique Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts